


I'll Always Be Right There

by chloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After literally everything in her life goes wrong, Stacie finally realizes Cynthia Rose is the one thing that will always be there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be Right There

Her life was absolutely falling apart. Stacie had just found out that her parents were getting a divorce, she was practically failing her classes, and her pet fish, Snooki, had died and she spent that morning gathering up the courage to flush her down the toilet and have a fish funeral.   
  
The rest of the day was spent in bed, the covers pulled up over her body as she avoided thinking about all the work she had to do, or how her parents were splitting up, or Snooki’s unfortunate demise. She kept hearing her phone go off but she ignored it until she finally got irritated with hearing her ringtone. She looked at her cell phone; realizing most of her missed texts were from Cynthia Rose, who had become her closest friend in the past few months.   
  
The texts   
 _Hey, how’s it going?  
It’s been a few hours since I sent that text…it’s unlike you to ignore texts..are you okay?   
I’m starting to get worried.   
Just tell me you’re okay.   
Please.   
I’m calling you. _  
  
She missed Cynthia Rose’s call and had received another text that simply said  _be there soon._  Right after she read the message, she heard a knock on the door.   
  
“It’s open…” she murmured, greeted by the sight of the other girl bursting in, carrying bags of stuff and sitting them down on the floor.   
  
“Hey,” Cynthia took a seat on the bed, “You don’t look so good. I mean, uh, you look beautiful as always, but you look upset. What’s going on? You didn’t answer any of my messages.”   
  
“Everything’s going wrong. I already told you about my parents, and my grades—and this morning, Snooki passed away.”   
  
“Snooki? I didn’t see that on the news,” Cynthia Rose furrowed her brows.   
  
“No,” Stacie gestured to the empty fish bowl beside her bed, “Snooki, my fish.”   
  
“Oh,” her face softened and she scooted in closer to her friend, “I’m really sorry,” and she gingerly took Stacie’s hand, squeezing it.   
  
Stacie sighed, leaning back onto her pillow.   
  
“It just feels like I have nothing good in my life. I suck at school, my parents are giving up, and my fish is dead…”  
  
“You have the Bellas,” Cynthia put in, “and me.”   
  
A light smile came to Stacie’s face and she ran her thumb over the top of the other woman’s hand. She had a point. The Bellas were the one high point in her life, even with Aubrey rivaling the Führer at all their rehearsals. And she had Cynthia…she always had her. She was so nice to her all the time, even when Stacie didn’t feel like she deserved it.   
  
“And you. Why, though? I mean, what did I do to deserve you in my life?”   
  
“Are you kidding me, Stace? You’re the sweetest girl I know. I…” she looked down, “I can’t help but like you. No one can.”   
  
Stacie paused, gazing at the brunette and sorting through her words. Was she trying to say what she thought she was? Or did she mean like in a friend way? God, she shouldn’t ask, lest she makes things awkward. With how things are going for her right now, she can’t afford to chance losing her best friend.   
  
“Well, thanks I guess. But I don’t like me very much.”   
  
“I like you enough for the both of us,” Cynthia Rose assured her with a grin.   
  
“You should watch out saying things like that. I just might kiss you,” Stacie smiled.   
  
Cynthia raised her eyebrows, still grinning but wider now.   
  
“That’s not gonna make me want to stop, you should know that by now,” she tightened her hold on Stacie’s hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing it, “I mean what I say, Stacie. It’s probably stupid and I’m probably barking up the wrong tree here, but I really like you.”   
  
“I think it’s the right tree, actually.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
Stacie nodded, leaning closer to Cynthia Rose, trying to ignore her heart racing in her chest. She was in a bad place right now, and it was probably not a good idea to do this, but she needed to. Cynthia Rose made her feel wanted, needed, loved. She had to know what it felt like to kiss her. Closing her eyes she brought their lips together and she didn’t pull away for quite a long time.   
  
“Wow,” Stacie murmured, breathing loudly when they finally broke apart.   
  
“Wow is right,” Cynthia echoed, her hand settling onto the brunette’s leg.   
  
“You’ve always been there for me, do you know that?” Stacie said, biting her bottom lip, “you’re the only one. When I failed my bio exam, you helped me study for the retest. When I had that pregnancy scare, you went with me to Wal-Mart to get the pregnancy tests. And now here you are again.”   
  
Cynthia Rose shrugged, “I’m here for you. Always.”   
  
“I actually believe you,” she whispered, leaning onto the other woman’s shoulder, “and I never believe anyone.”


End file.
